EXO Couple SHORT FIC
by YoungHeeSEHUN94
Summary: Kumpulan Shortfic EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE [HunHan KaiSoo SuLay ChanBaek KrisTao ChenMin] YAOI! DLDR NO SIDERS! THIS FIC IS MINE! NO PLAGIATOR/COPYCATING! [CHAP 4 IS UP!]
1. FOR ME (HunHan)

SF: For Me

Author: YoungHeeSEHUN94 **[NO PLAGIATORS PLEASE!]**

Pair: HunHan

* * *

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, membiarkan matanya terpaku pada pemandangan pagi yang sejuk. Ia tersenyum hangat saat menoleh kebelakang dan yang didapatinya adalah Sehun yang masih terlelap.

'Nanti saja membangunkan nya. Aku akan membantu Kyungsoo membuat sarapan untuk member lain' pikir Luhan.

Luhan mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi perlahan, agar tidak mengganggu tidur Sehun.

.

.

"Aish, pagi ini sepertinya dingin sekali" gumam Luhan saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah rapi, dengan handuk ditanganya yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Morning, Lu" sapa Sehun saat Luhan menampakkan(?) dirinya.

"Sudah bangun? Tumben sekali.. Biasanya kamu harus ku bangunkan dulu" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, aku terlalu merepotkan mu ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah, sana cepat mandi. Aku mau membantu Kyungsoo" Luhan melempar handuk ke Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi.

"Oke oke. Ingat, jangan terlalu lelah, Lu. Jaga kesehatanmu, untukku" ucap Sehun sebelum masuk kamar mandi dan menekankan kata 'untukku' membuat Luhan geli.

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

'Tumben sekali dia seperti ini.. Apa dia masih tertidur ya? Kkkk~' batin Luhan.

END~~~~~~

* * *

Mulai sekarang Hee bakal share SF yang Hee buat disini :D Pair nya EXO OFFICIAL PAIR kok xD

Buat yang nunggu FF "We must being together forever!~" sabar ya._. Mungkin Hee akan update besok sebelum Hee liburaaan ^o^

Hee liburan ke Surabaya *ea* seminggu ya readersdeul ^^ nanti Hee kesana ga bawa laptop karna gaboleh sama eomma *hiks TuT*

Nanti Hee bakal sempet-sempetin ngetik di hape kok :D

Yaudah deh :) Enjoy the short fic yaah~

**Review please ^^**


	2. NAUGHTY MAGNAE (HunHan)

SF: Naughty magnae.

Author: YoungHeeSEHUN94 **[NO PLAGIATORS** **PLEASE!]**

Pair: HunHan

* * *

Member EXO turun dari van dan berkumpul didepan van. Para fans sudah mengerubungi mereka dan tentunya dengan camera yang berada ditangan fans. Member EXO sesekali memberikan eye contact pada salah satu camera. Dan para Fans berteriak sangat histeris saat EXO mulai berjalan menuju bandara.

Ya, malam ini EXO akan konser di Chongqing, China.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Lay. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, ge?"

"Aku punya lagu baru. Menurutku kamu harus mendengarnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Lay sambil memainkan MP3 miliknya.

"Oh, Baiklah, ge. Nanti berikan padaku saat dipesawat. Okey?" Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Lay singkat.

"Okey, baiklah. Ayo cepat, nanti manager hyung marah" Lay berjalan mengikuti manager hyung. . . "Dio-hyungie~ apa hyung punya camilan? Aku lapar~" rengek Sehun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil oreo dari tas nya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Uwaaa~ gomawo hyungie" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mendelik. Sehun langsung kabur sambil membawa oreo-nya.

.

.

"Grrrr... Oh Sehun! Itu Lay-ku!" geram Suho saat melihat LayHun moment didepan matanya.

"Sabar, hyung. Mentang-mentang Luhan-nya tidak adak dia akan seperti itu. HUWEEE BABY SOO KU~~" ucap Kai.

.

.

"Tao-ge!~ Kita duduk bersama ya?" rengek Sehun sebelum masuk kepesawat. Tao tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo duduk disana, Hun" Tao menggandeng tangan Sehun dan berjalan ke seat nya.

"Hey, Hun. Ayo selfie, nanti kau masukan ke instagram mu. Oke?" tawar Tao. Sehun mengangguk.

"One.. Two.. Three! Peace!~" ucap Tao.

_'Click'_

"Woa~~ ayo cepat kirim padaku, ge. Aku akan menguploadnya!" jerit Sehun.

"Sudah ku kirim" balas Tao.

"Oke, ge. Aku akan upload nanti. Aku ke tempat Lay-ge sebentar, ya" pamit Sehun dan pergi ke tempat Lay.

_'Drrtt drrrtt drrtt'_

_-Lovely Kris Ge is Calling-_

"Ya! Tumben sekali kamu menelepon, ge. Ada apa?" tanya Tao.

"Hhhh~ Kau tidak sadar, panda? Aku tau selama aku tidak ada kamu berpasangan dengan Sehun, tapi bisakah kalian jangan sedekat itu? Kamu sudah tidak memikirkan ku ya?" ucap Kris dari sebrang sana. Tao terkikik mendengarnya.

"Yaampun, ge. Kamu jealous? Haha, tenanglah, aku tetap mencintaimu. Sudah dulu ya, ge. Pesawat sudah mau berangkat. Nanti kalau sudah sampai akan kutelepon. Bye bye ge~" kata Tao seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon dam bertepatan dengan kembalinya Sehun.

.

.

"Luhannie hyung~~" panggil Sehun pada hyung —kekasih— kesayangannya itu.

"Apa, hun? Aku lelah. Besok aku masih harus syuting film lagi kalau kau belum tau" balas Luhan dingin.

"Hyungie~ kenapa kamu dingin sekali terhadapku? Aku tau kamu besok masih harus syuting. Dan berarti besok pagi adalah terakhir kita bertemu. Tadi selama konser kamu dekat-dekat dengan Chen dan Xiumin hyung terus. Kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku, begitu?" kata Sehun panjang lebar.

"Hun, sudah malam. Mandi dan tidurlah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Hun" balas Luhan dingin lagi. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Hyung~ aku merindukanmu~" lirih Sehun.

"Merindukanku apanya?! Kamu dari tadi bersama Tao terus, kan? Sana buat saja TaoHun terus!" omel Luhan berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun dipinggangnya. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Tadi aku ingin membuat HunHan moment, tapi kamu terus menolak. Dekat-dekat denganku saja tidak. Kamu… ah ah~ kamu cemburu lagi ya, hyung?" tebak Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku.. Aku.. Aku mau tidur. Jangan mengangguku!"

"Eitss.. Tidak bisa, hyung. Kamu harus mengaku dulu!~" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

GREPP

"Iya! Dasar bodoh! Menurutmu aku bisa baik-baik saja saat melihat mu bermesraan bersama yang lain?! Mengelus puncak kepala Lay, berfoto dan selalu berdekatan dengan Tao, dan bahkan kamu mencium pipi Dio, kan? Kamu bodoh!" rutuk Luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Aigoo~~ Hyungiee.. Kamu benar cemburu kan~ hehehe.. Sudahlah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Luhannie hyung~" Sehun mencium singkat bibir Luhan. Pipi Luhan memerah.

"Wajahmu memerah, hyung. Kkkk.. Sudah, besok kamu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, kan? Tidurlah, hyung. Besok pagi telepon aku sebelum pesawat berangkat, ya. Aku mencintaimu. Sweet dream, hyungie" ucap Sehun lagi. Sehun berjalab menuju kamarnya dan Luhan –mereka sekamar– dan tersenyum singkat pada Luhan.

"Owww.. Magnae sialan! Menyebalkan sekali!" rutuk Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

END~

* * *

Haha :D SF nya aneh ya? xD ini Hee bikin waktu Hee lagi kangen-kangennya sama HunHan moment -3-

Btw itu yang adegan 'sehun-nyium-pipi-dio' ngga ada real ya~ kalo yang 'sehun-mengelus-singkat-puncak-kepala-lay' itu ada._. kemarin Hee liat waktu nonton fancam2 di gugel.

HunHan moment emang dikit banget kan akhir2 ini T^T para hunhan shipper menderita/? TuT

Yasudahlah'-'

**Review please?**


	3. STAR (SuLay)

SF: Star

Author: YoungHeeSEHUN94 **[NO PLAGIATORS PLEASE!]**

Pair: SuLay

* * *

"Uhm? Yixing-ie? Belum tidur? Besok kalian akan kembali ke korea, kan?" tanya Suho yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan rambut basahnya.

"Uhum. Besok EXO-M akan ke korea, kecuali Luhan-ge" balas Lay dan tetap –berpura-pura– fokus membaca bukunya dikasur.

"Yaah~ Unicorn, kamu kenapa, hm? Kenapa dari tadi tidak memperdulilanku?" Suho naik keatas kasur dan duduk disamping Lay.

"Aku tidak begitu, kok. Aku biasa saja" komentar Lay. Singkat, dan dingin.

"Ya! Ya! Kamu kenapa? Aneh sekali~" Suho mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran bertelungkup disamping Lay (readers ngertikan? '-').

"Suho-ge~ Aku sedang membaca buku. Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa, sih?" rutuk Lay.

"Mulai dari konser selesai, kamu tidak pernah senyum padaku. Kamu berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Tidak bosan?" balas Suho.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak bosan dengan Kyungsoo , Kyungsoo , dan Kyungsoo terus? Aku disuruh manager hyung untuk menjaga Baekhyun, ge."

"Okay, okay. Aku cemburu. Puas?! Kita besok sudah berpisah lagi, unicorn. Kita tidak boleh bertengkar disaat yang seperti ini~" Suho mengelus bagian poni rambut Lay.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hm?" tanya Lay lembut seraya menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya dimeja. Suho tersenyum senang.

"Em.. Entahlah. Kita tidak akan boleh keluar jam seginu oleh manager hyung.." gumam Suho.

"Kamar ini mempunya balkon, junmen. Ayo kita lihat bintang saja~" Lay menunjuk balkon kamar hotel. Suho mengangguk.

Lay dan Suho berjalan kearah balkon dan duduk dikursi. Suho memeluk pinggang Lay dan Lay menggenggam tangan Suho dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Lihat, junmen~ bintangnya banyak. Padahal tadi hujan deras ya" komentar Lay melihat bintang-bintang dilangit.

"Unicorn, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baek seperti tadi, ya. Aku tidak suka" lirih Suho. Lay mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak suka kamu dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo~" balas Lay.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan siapapun. Kecuali Sehun dan Kai. Dua evil Itu masih harus di jaga terus. Bagaimana?" *Hee dirajam KaiHun*-_-

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan siapapun lagi. Eh? Tapi aku kan eomma EXO-M. Bagaimana bisa tidak dekat dengan member lain?" gumam Lay.

"Aku tidak melarangmu berdekatan dengan member lain, kok. Aku juga appa EXO-K. Asal jangan terlalu berlebihan saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo tidur, besok kalian akan ke hongkong kan. Ayo cepat tidur~~" Lay menarik-narik tangan Suho. Suho bangkit berdiri.

"Kamu tidur duluan, sana. Aku belum ngantuk"

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam!~"

END~

* * *

SuLay moment itu couple yang jarang banget /._.\ sangat langka dan perlu ngubek2 gugel sampe bawah/? buat nyari SuLay moment-_-

Tapi Hee ini SuLay shipper T^T gimana dong? Hee gemes liat muka Lay gege T^T apalagi waktu itu Lay selca sama Suho waktu ultah Suho._. so swit kan/? .-.

Oke bisa gawat kalo Hee nyerocos/? terus-_-

And the last...

**Review please? ^^ **


	4. ROMANTIC SEHUN (HunHan)

SF HUNHAN

Tittle: Romantic Sehun

Author: YoungHeeSEHUN94

* * *

Sehun mengelus pipi namja manis dihadapannya ini. Namja manis itu masih setia di alam mimpinya. Padahal ini sudah hampir siang. Ah, seharusnya itu wajar. Luhan –namja manis itu– pasti sudah terlalu kelelahan karena kegiatan 'panas' yang mereka lakukan sampai subuh tadi.

"Eumm~" lenguh Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Kk, kamu sudah bangun, Lu?" kekeh Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Awww" ringis Luhan saat berusaha duduk dikasur.

"Pelan-pelan, Lu. Apakah 'itu' masih sangat sakit, hm?" Sehun membantu Luhan duduk dan bersender pada dipan kasur.

"Akh, aw sangat sakit, bodoh!" rutuk Luhan.

"Hehehe, kamu tunggu disini ya, aku akan mengambil sup yang tadi dibuat oleh maid ku" ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Selama Sehun pergi kedapur, Luhan sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kris–mantan pacarnya.

"Kris banyak meneleponmu ya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan gelagapan mencari alasan lain.

"Eh? Eu-eum.. Y-ya, sepertinya begitu" jawab Luhan.

"Abaikan saja dia. Ini, makan sup-nya. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi"

"Ah.. Ne, gomawo, Sehunnie~ Kau sangat baik"

"Hem? Itu kan kewajibanku. Sup-mu harus dihabiskan, ya. Di meja makan masih banyak makanan. Kalau kamu mau, ambil saja"

"Ck, aku kan tidak bisa berjalan, Hun"

"Ohya, aku lupa. Hehehe, kau panggil aku saja. Nanti akan kuambilkan"

"Oke oke. Aku mengerti"

END~


End file.
